


Who I am - Septiplier

by hyp3rfr34k



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Not really though, Septiplier - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Transmale, Transsexual, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyp3rfr34k/pseuds/hyp3rfr34k
Summary: Mark is visiting Jack in Ireland, he has no idea what  Jack is going to tell him once he gets there.Jack is nervous, how is Mark going to react? Is this going to end the friendship they had formed over the past few years?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue adding tags as the story progresses c:

Jack’s pov  
Mark was finally coming to Ireland, of course I was excited, it would be amazing taking him around the country and showing him all the things about it that i loved but I was also really fucking nervous. See, there’s this pretty important ”detail” about my past that Mark doesn’t know about and I’ve decided to finally tell him about it, I wasn’t born as Sean, but as Shannon. All my life I never felt like a girl, growing up I was always out climbing trees and playing ”boy-games” with my older brothers and friends, the name Shannon didn’t seam to fit me as it was a girl-name and I didn’t felt one bit like anything other than a boy. When I realised that I had been born in ”the wrong body” and came out to my family they were very suportive. I started taking hormone blockers when i was twelve and changed school to get a new fresh start as a guy so no one would know that that wasn’t how I used to be. During my years in high school and college I worked at different places and saved as much money as I could, at age 22 i could finally afford the sex change.

Since I’ve met Mark multiple times before, all in America, I knew that his visit would be great, no matter what we did, all time spent with him is time well spent according to me. Before we actually satrted talking I was a huge fan of his, I could spend hours every day just watching his videos and when he found out about my own channel it was one of the happiest days of my life. We started talking to each other online and after a while we decided to do a collab video, as we got to know each other better and better i realised just how great of a guy he was, not just a funny let’s player but also such a genuine and caring person and I found myself falling for him. It was just something about him, I couldn’t stop thinking about him - his deep voice, his beautiful brown eyes and his muscular tanned body – he just had a way of getting into my head. At all the conventions we had been to people had started noticing the way I looked at him and talked about him and thus, the ”septiplier” shipping had started, we had both acknowledged it and talked about it in some of our videos but it was always in a humorous fashion, no feelings behind the words, at least not for Mark. I knew he was straight and he thougt that I was as well – that’s what i had told everybody at least but I obviously wasn’t. With me being in love with him and all. Anyways, no time to get lost in thought, I had to prepare for Marks visit.

Two days later and I was all set, videos recorded for the upcoming week and house cleaned with a guest room prepared, time to go pick Mark up. Waiting at the airport was one of the times I had been the most nervous in my life, sure I wasn’t gonna come out to him straight away but just knowing what was going to happen during this trip made my knees shake slightly, and by slightly I meant a lot so I decided to have a seat as to not fall and cause a scene, I didn’t want anyone to recognize me. It wasn’t long before I saw the familiar face of the american youtuber, red hair covered by a baseball cap as to not get recognized. I could tell that he hadn’t seen me yet so i ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

-Jesus Jack! You scared me! he laughed and hugged me back.

-Sorry, I just had to! was my reply. It’s good to see you man, I’ve missed yeh

-I’ve missed you too buddy.

As to not seem strange I ended the hug even though i really didn’t want to and we went to pick up Mark  
luggage.

-How was the flight? I started making conversation.

-Well, considering it was for almost twelve hours it went pretty well but it wasn’t really comfortable, I might go for a nap when we get to yours if that’s okay? Didn’t get any sleep in the plane.

-Of course Mark, no worries, I have the guest room set up so you can just crash right away.

-Thanks man, I don’t know how you do it all the time.

-Do what?

-Well, for one, all these long flights going to conventions and such, but mostly staying so happy and energetic all the time. Not to mention considerate and just amazingly kind.

-It’s like you dont know who you’re talking to, I laughed, I’m that loud Irishman who never gets tired you know, but honestly i’s because I love what I’m doing, I love doing youtube and meeting fans so it’s not really hard to be so energetic. And should you really be tho one asking how someone is so nice? You’re like the most genuine caring person ever.

-Yeah I guess, Mark smiled at me, falling into a comfortable silence while we were waiting for Mark’s luggage to arrive at the carousel.

The drive back to my appartment was not very long but Mark still managed to fall asleep in the car, he looked so cute with his mouth slightly open and hair falling into his face that I just had to take a picture of him and tweet it with the caption ”He hasn’t even been in Ireland for an hour but he’s already tired of me haha.”

It wasn’t until later that day that Mark and I actually started talking about what we should do for his visit, we were currently eating lunch in front of the TV – Mark had just woken up from his nap- and we were writing a list of videos we wanted to film and trips we wanted to make. We decided to have a lazy rest of the day and start with the adventures tomorrow morning, I had a few places in mind that I wanted to take him and many games that I knew he’d like to play, maybe we could even record some of them. Over all it seemed like it was going to be a great trip. After spending a few more hours watching TV and playing overwatch we decided to call it a night since we had to get up early the next morning, we had a long drive waiting for us. Mark didn’t know where we were going, I had decided to keep it a secret but I knew he would love it.

~time skip~

My alarm woke me up at 8:30 the next morning, I groaned while turning it off collecting enough strenght to actually get up, after throwing on a hoodie I headed down to the kitchen, stopping by Mark’s room on the way to wake him up.

-Wake up you lazy fuck! I’m making coffee!

The only answer I got was a groan.  
A few minutes later I was joined by a sleepy Mark dressed in only a pair of pyjama pants, I had to force myself to look away from his toned upper body as to not seem like a perv.

-Morning, there’s coffee on the counter, cups are in the cupboard over the dishwasher.

-Thanks Jack, he smiled. So what have you got planned for us today? he asked whilst sitting down next to me at the table after pouring himself some coffee.

-It’s kind of a secret, nothing big but I want to surprise you.

-Ooh exciting, he teased, gonna propose to me in a field full of sheep?

-Nah, you already rejected my proposal at PAX if you didn’t remeber, if you wanna get married you’re gonna have to be the one asking me this time, I continued our friendly banter, internally telling myself to fucking stop it, he doesn’t like you like that.

In a little more than an hour we had both showered, dressed and were ready to go, I packed everything we would need during the day and soon we were off. Mark looked through my collection of CD’s laughing at the different albums I had, it varied from really heavy death core to Disney songs, after a while I heard the opening tunes of ”A whole new world” from Aladdin.

-Really Mark? I laughed at his choice.

-What, you don’t want to sing with me? he feigned being hurt by holding his hand over his heart whilst pouting.  
My response was starting to sing along as the actual song had already begun, he grinned and sang with me.

-I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD, SHINING, SHIMMERING SPLEENDIIID. TELL ME PRINCESS NOW WHEN DID YOU LAST LET YOUR HEART DECIDE! I started singing, Mark followed up with the next part.

-I CAN OPEN YOU EYES, TAKE YOU WONDER BY WONDER. OVER SIDEWAYS AND UNDER, ON A MAGIC CARPET RIDE

Together we sang the next lines.  
-A WHOLE NEW WOOORLD, A FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW. NO ONE TO TELL US NO OR WHERE TO GO, OR SAY WE’RE ONLY DREEAAMIIIIING. We both broke down laughing after finishing the song in the same manner.

-And you said you actually could sing? I teased him when the song was over.

-Shut up! I wasn’t trying, just screaming he shoved my arm.

-Suuureee, whatever you say.  
All I got was another pout.

About two hours of singing (more like screaming) later I could tell we were getting close, there was close to no traffic anymore and practically no civilization. Mark asked if I was taking him somewhere to kill him, I didn’t respond to that, I just gave an evil little chuckle. When we pulled up outside of the cabin I used to live in he finally recognized where we were and let out a squeal.

-Oh my god jack, this is Awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction so I really hope you liked it. Feel free to leave comments and constructive critisism as english is not my first language. Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Also, if there's any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know so I can correct them c:


End file.
